


Just Another Valentine Evening

by jetredgirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: Sarah takes her beloved king on a Couples Weekend for Valentine's Day. Various adult activities ensue. For the LFFL Love is in the Air writing challenge. Whipped cream and shiny underwear included.
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams
Kudos: 36





	Just Another Valentine Evening

Jareth and Sarah entered the quiet room in the luxury resort wrapped in soft, fluffy robes.

Their Valentine vacation had been amazing, and today for Valentine's Day, the were ending with a couples massage in their suite.

"You spoil me, love" Jareth said. "Thank you. I needed some time away."

Sarah moved over to her table and gestured to his" I know, now lay down, and don't forget the sheet. The masseuses will be here soon. "

"Like I would forget. "

Sarah laughed" You have before. You just love to show off the family jewels. "

He sighed. "Fine. It's not like I let anyone touch them but you. But you paid for it, so I'll be sure to not give anyone else a peek."

Sarah just shook her head. She shd her robe and lay on her stomach, Jareth doing the same. He eyed her naked form.

" You should do the same then. "

" No worries, they are professionals. I planned on keeping the important bits covered. "

Truth to tell, this was her first couples massage experience and she wasn't sure how it worked. When she booked it she wasn't thinking about that.

A worker at the resort had come earlier to set up the tables and supplies.

When the two got settled, the two therapists came in, a man and a woman. They lit the candles, incense and started the music, soft and classical, meant to add the relaxation of the clients. It was to be an hour session.

Sarah closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm sensation of the woman smoothing over her flesh with almond scented oil. She worked her way over each limb, working out any knots or kinks, until Sarah felt practically boneless. She couldn't turn her head to see if Jareth was enjoying his massage, as the headrest pillow wouldn't allow for it, but she thought she hears him purr slightly a couple of times. She was so relaxed she was drowsy, so she gave in a dozed off.

When she woke up an hour or so later, she was surprised there were still hands caressing her. "Umm, what time is it? "

"Oh they left 10 minutes ago, love" Jareth said. "I gave them a very generous tip. You were still asleep, but I couldn't resist waking you with a little massage of my own. You were right, I enjoyed it very much, but now.." He kissed her shoulder. "I thought you'd enjoy making it a happy ending with me only. If you don't mind. "

"Mmm I don't at all." She reached behind and pulled the sheet off, leaving her bare for him.

Jareth chuckled. "I like where this is going."

His fingers slid down her back slowly to her backside, where he cupped each cheek in one hand and placed a kiss on each one. "You have the most glorious ass, my dearest."

He massaged her, every so often letting a finger slide between and brush her slit.

She knew he was purposely teasing her, trying to arouse and tempt. And he knew it was working. He knew her body well, and was 100% confident in his ability to wring the most pleasure out of her.

After he had worked every part of her back half, he encouraged her to turn over. "Now for the fun part." He said, enjoying the view of her spread out before him like a buffet.

"For me too, I think. " Sarah replied. She loved how he looked at her, his eyes shining slightly in the dim light.

Jareth bent down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She opened her mouth so he could slip his tongue between her lips, moving it in and out slightly in a preview. "Let's move this into the bedroom. We have a nice big bed, why waste it. " He suggested after the kiss ended.

She nodded and he lifted her up, carried her to the bedroom and laying her down in a similar pose from the living room.

Jareth took his time, his mouth following his hands, kissing and tasting her soft, fragrant skin. She smelled of vanilla and almonds from the oils the masseuse had rubbed into her flesh. There was a hint of her arousal underneath, and it spurred him on. "You are the sweetest treat of all, my love. But hang on, I bought something special."

He retrieved the bag he had hid under the side of the bed.

"What did you do? " She sat up propping her upper body up with her elbows.

"Well, while you were souvenir shopping, I took a stroll through the shops at the resort. They had some rather interesting things down there. On shop especially seemed to cater to the more...erotic side of a couples vacation. So I purchased a few things for us. "

He pulled a a canister of flavored whipped topping, a tube of lover's chocolate, and small red feather duster.

He stood, took his robe off and showed her the biggest surprise. Her jaw dropped.

He was wearing a thong. A bright red sequined thong. With hearts on it. He posed with a cheesy grin on his face as she stared. "Well? Laugh? "

She did. The giggles started and they grew into a fit of laughter for both of them.

"Oh..my...God..." Sarah tried to speak between her laughter. "Why did...heh...what on earth...thats just..." she snorted ungracefully. "That's the silliest thing I've ever...

Jareth enjoyed seeing her having fun. "I saw this ridiculous underwear and knew you would get a laugh out of it. It was a whim. I got something for you too. " He pulled a matching bra and panty set out for her of the same design.

" You shouldn't put them on now, as I'd just rip them from your body, but perhaps later. Something we can save for next year when perhaps we will be unable to get away. "

Sarah took the underwear he got her and checked it out. They were sort of cute in a humorous way. "Thanks, I think. But there's no way I could take you seriously while you're wearing that. "

He gave her a devilish smile." Well then... " it took exactly a second for the thong to be dangling from one finger in front of her face." What about now? "

Sarah's eyes started at the thong, then traveled down his body to his always impressive semi-hard cock. "Now, I'm completely distracted so it doesn't matter. Come over here."

She gently pulled the underwear, and instead of letting go, he followed until his was in arms reach. Sarah put her legs over the side of the bed, and Jareth was standing in front of her between her legs.

She ran her hands over his chest and stomach as she looked into his eyes, then with a lick of her lips she let them go lower and take hold of him watching as his head rolled back with a soft groan.

"Gods love. Even the mere touch of your fingers around my cock..." he couldn't finish as those fingers began to move.

"Well, you did suggest a happy ending." Sarah teased.

With both hands she massaged him to full hardness, his erection standing proud and ready. She bent her head slightly and kissed the tip, then flicked at it with the tip of her tongue. He shuddered, his hands on her shoulders to steady himself. "My naughty girl, " He sighed. "You do most certainly make me happy."

She spied the canister of whipped topping and had an idea. She grabbed it and removed the lid, the sound bringing Jareth out of his pleasure induced haze and he opened his eyes to see her hand poised over his cock, pointing the tip of the can at it. "What are you doing?"

"Making myself dessert." She answered and sprayed a generous helping of the sweet topping on his erection.

It was a bit cold and caused a chill to run over him, but he was otherwise unaffected.

Sarah took him in her mouth, until he hit the back of her throat. Slowly she moved back, taking most of the sugary topping with her. "Mmmm, not bad. Do you mind if I have a second helping?" She asked, eyes sparkling.

"Oh by all means. Be my guest. But leave a bit, I want to taste it myself, later."

Sarah repeated the process again twice, then set the can to the side and began pleasuring him in earnest. Jareth wove his fingers through her hair and guided her back and forth, his hips moving of their own accord.

Reluctantly, he stopped her, causing her to look up questioningly. " As much as I'm enjoying this, I find myself in need of a bit of dessert myself. Lay back." He pushed her away and further onto the bed.

She did as he wanted, relaxing onto the silky sheets. He crawled up onto the mattress next to her, his erect cock bobbing with his movements.

He picked up the can and sprayed the whipped cream on her belly, around her navel, across her pubic bone and thighs, then up to cover her nipples and between her breasts. By then the can was sputtering a bit, almost running out of topping. "Ahh, too bad. I suppose we'll move to the chocolate next go round." He said as he let the empty container fall to the floor.

With a grin, he leaned over her and licked a bit of it off. "Delicious."

He started between her breasts, traveling up each mound in turn and sucked her nipples, making them hard and sensitive as Sarah gasped and arched. "Jareth..." she sighed, one hand on his back, the other grabbing the sheet and twisting it in her fingers.

"Mmmm sweet.." He licked off the cream from her stomach as he moved downward. He stopped to tease around her navel with his tongue, dipping in slightly, and continued until he was laving her thighs and above her mound.

Jareth pushed her legs open and lay between , teasing all around her vulva, but not quite going where he knew she wanted him most. He traced the neatly trimmed line of pubic hair down over her slit with the tip of his tongue, but refused to go between.

He chuckled at her frustrated sigh. "Damn it Jareth..."

"What do you want, love? Am I not pleasing you as you like?" He smiled up at her as she glared at him.

"You're playing dirty." She grabbed his head and tugged his wild hair.

The chuckle became a hearty laugh. "Always. Playing dirty is my specialty. It's what I'm best at. Now...tell me what you want, say your right words, and your wish will be granted.".

Her eyes glowed with need her voice lowered with desire. "Please Jareth...just.."

"Just..." he urged.

"Do it. Please. Eat me. Make me come." She commanded.

"Now see, was that so hard?" He immediately spread her open and licked her from perineum to clit, enjoying the unique flavor that was his Sarah. He smacked his lips noisely. "Yum. Delicious. Juicy and perfect."

He dove in with enthusiasm, alternating between sucking her clit and sliding his tongue inside of her, tongue fucking her as she writhed, arched and grasped at any part of him she could reach.

He wrapped his arms under and around her thighs to hold her open and in place as he worked her into a frenzy. Her inner walls began to flutter around his tongue and he knew she was close, so he concentrated his efforts sucking her clit intensely the way he knew she liked.

It wasn't long that her release was trickling down his chin and she screamed his name. He looked up to see her twisting her own nipples and his cock throbbed at the sight of her climaxing for him.

When her body relaxed, he kissed upward until they were face to face. She opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a slow, deep kiss in gratitude for his successful efforts to pleasure her.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"You love my tongue." He joked as his smoothed her hair.

Sarah nodded, smiling. "True, but it's attached to you. So by default I'm rather found of the whole package. And speaking of packages..." She reached between them and wrapped a hand around his rock hard erection dripping pre-cum. "You must have quite the set of blue balls by now."

"They're getting there." Jareth admitted. He was barely able to keep his hips from thrusting himself against her exploring fingers, the ache was so strong.

She pushed him off and onto his back, where she reciprocated doing a bit of exploring. She licked each nipple, biting softly, kissing his stomach and his gorgeous thighs that always turned her on.

His cock was red at the tip, being hard for so long she knew it had to be extra sensitive. She knelt between his legs and kissed it softly. "Poor kingy." she massaged his erection and he hissed.

"Careful. I can't be held responsible at this point." He growled, his hips pushing forward on instinct.

She held on to him, and straddled his body.

Slowly, Sarah lowered herself over him until he was against her entrance, and paused. She looked up to meet his eyes with her own, then pressed her hips downward and felt his cock breach her. Never taking her eyes from his as she slid her body down, taking him inside until she was as fully seated as possible. Jareth filled as no one else ever could. "You feel so good in me."

He was practically shaking with restraint. "You are like hot liquid velvet around me, my love. Now... _move."_

Sarah grinned at his commanding tone. She knew he needed release and it was driving him to the edge.

So she braced herself with her hand on his stomach and did as he asked, undulating her hips slowly up and down at first, picking up the pace until she was rocking hard and steady against him.

Every time her ass hit his thighs there was a dull slapping noise and he would moan her name. He grabbed her hips and thrust his hips upward, taking over the rhythm of their coupling. She just arched back and let him, playing roughly again with her nipples.

Jareth fucked into her body, watching her and knew it wouldn't be long. His restraint was failing.

"Fuck! Sarah!" He felt a pull in his groin and let go, pouring himself into her in long satisfying spurts.

Sarah knew he was coming, and she too stopped fighting her release, her muscles squeezed and milked him and he gasped, his cock jerking inside. She fell into a beautiful blessed oblivion and moaned loud.

Minutes later she was laying on top of him, kissing his, lips, his chest, anywhere she could reach as he relaxed, eyes closed, his fingers gently caressing her back.

"That was most assuredly a happy ending." He said, his voice sounding sleepy. Satisfied, but sleepy.

"I agree. I'm happy." She leaned her chin on his chest and looked up at him. "Twice." she said jokingly.

He chuckled and opened one eye. "Mmm yes. You owe me one before the night is through. I won't forget."

Sarah nodded. "I know you won't. Maybe after a nice hot bath. We're both a bit sticky."

"Yes. A hot bubble bath. Your hot mouth wrapped around me."

Jareth found the very vivid picture in his mind stimulating and despite his very recent orgasm, his cock tingled in anticipation. He was no longer sleepy.

"Alright then, " He pushed her up and with a wave of his hand he knew there was a bathtub full of warm soapy water filled with bubbles overflowing waiting in the next room. "Let's go. Grab the chocolate."

He picked her up in his arms and she giggled. "Happy Valentine's Day my king."

He grinned at her, wiggling his arched brows. "I promised you Valentine evenings didn't I? And It's not over yet. I hope you like chocolate covered Goblin King."

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love." He said with a kiss as he carried her into the bathroom.

The door to the bathroom shut behind them, and they celebrated the holiday all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> Releasing the smut monkeys!!


End file.
